


Distraction

by desert_neon (sproutgirl)



Series: Indulgence [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marking, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:30:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutgirl/pseuds/desert_neon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint needs to pay attention to the briefing. But he's a little distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [prompt list](http://desert-neon.tumblr.com/post/81753304099/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you-a).
> 
> Isisanubis asked for numbers 2 and/or 21. Number 2: _moaning the other’s name_. Number 21: _leaving hickeys on the other’s neck_.
> 
> Rated Mature just to be safe. It could probably be Teen and Up, but better safe than sorry.
> 
> This one's short and sweet.

“Stark, you’ll take Barton to his perch, here. Then I want you on aerial support, get their attention and keep it. Give Captain Rogers and Romanoff time to find the source. Thor, let’s see if those outer hulls are lightning-proof. If not, take them down. If they are, join Stark in the air. Barton—”

“Acid tips and explosives ready to go, boss,” Clint said easily, patting his quiver. The knot on Coulson’s tie was a tiny bit off-center, and if Clint looked carefully enough he could just make out a spot of bruised skin peeking out from underneath the man’s collar.

There were more, he knew. Dark, violent marks, skin stained red and purple. Bruises sucked into sensitive flesh in a deliberate effort to claim. Hickeys left behind by Clint’s own mouth, carefully placed to be hidden, but pressed into skin hard enough to be felt. Reminders for them both, but especially for Phil, who had writhed beneath him that very morning, head back and neck bared, with Clint’s name torn from his throat on a moan.

“Keep them within the perimeter if you can’t destroy them,” Coulson said, and Clint snapped back to attention, forcing his eyes up.

“Yes, sir.”

Phil’s eyes twinkled, and Clint knew he’d been caught. Whatever. No one else was going to catch on. The transport stopped and the back hatch started to lower. Everyone lined up, ready to wade into the fray. Clint held back, just for a moment, and watched as Coulson lowered his head over the city’s plans and blueprints again. Two fingers drifted up to the side of his neck and pressed against the fabric of his collar.

Clint grinned, then followed Stark into the war zone.


End file.
